As the sun sets
by Iown and Dotpoint
Summary: SET AFTER INHERITANCE-SPOLIERS Story of how they travel to the new land and how everything goes. Will there be love? Will there be disaster? Rated T because i'm unsure of how it will go.
1. Chapter 1 Heart's Secrets

**Hi, this is my first Fanfic! Please review and I will get my next chapter up ASAP. Also, if anyone could review and tell me what thr boat's name is? I forgot... ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Heart's Secrets

"Land ahoy!" One of the elves shouted.

_Yay, I hope this is good for training!_ Saphira said from the sky.

_Yes, it means we wouldn't be too far from __Alagaësia__ but not too close either,_ Eragon replied.

The boat moved closer to the shore. From Saphira's eyes, the land was perfect. There was a large volcano in the middle of the island and it had many waterfalls and forests. There was even a rainforest on the other side. The 'paradise' island was small, but easily large enough for dragons of all sizes and ages. As the sun started to set, it cast a beautiful light on the shore and made the water a lovely orange colour.

"Tamal, we have land! You can come up now," Blödhgarm called to Tamal, their newest rider. In a small island along the way there were towns inhabited by humans. Tamal was a normal villager and was trusted by Eragon enough to be tried by an egg. Amazingly enough, the black egg hatched and Naydow was bonded to Tamal. He was extremely grateful and accompanied Eragon to be trained. Naydow was now 6 months old and able to breathe fire.

"Yesh!" Tamal said in his excited voice. He came up above deck and Naydow landed beside him.

_Eragon, will come flying with me? I need to talk to you about something…_ Saphira trailed off.

_Yes, I could never say no,_ Eragon replied, telling everyone to make some room for Saphira. The ship was only big enough for one Saphira sized dragon, so Naydow took off to let her land. Eragon hopped on Saphira's saddle and she bounded of the side of the boat, unfolding her wings in the process.

_What was it you wanted to talk about?_ Eragon asked softly. He could feel Saphira's uneasiness through their link.

_Well, I know everyone expects Naydow to be my mate, but…well…._ Saphira just stopped, unsure whether to continue on. _You won't tell him will you?_

_You can trust me, and you know that. Yes we do half expect you two to get together, but we don't want to put any pressure on you. Now continue?_ Eragon said calmly as this was a delicate subject.

_I-I just don't really like Naydow as a mate, I like him as a friend, _she said.

_Aha, it's fine!_ Eragon laughed. The boat had reached the shore and they had already set up camp and a fire. Saphira landed and lay down to sleep as Eragon took off her saddle.

_I know you miss __Fírnen and you will find a perfect mate someday._ Eragon said seriously.

But as he said this, Eragon felt a pang of something in his heart, like what he felt when he thought of Arya, but much stronger. Was it love? Did Eragon **love** Saphira as a **mate**?


	2. Chapter 2 Explorers

**_Thanks for readers! I don't think I'll be able to update very often, but the minimum should be once every week!_**

* * *

_But as he said this, Eragon felt a pang of something in his heart, like what he felt when he thought of Arya, but much stronger. Was it love? Did Eragon __**love**__ Saphira as a __**mate**__?_

**Chapter 2 - Explorers**

_Saphira?_ Naydow's voice echoed in her mind.

_Yes Naydow? Shouldn't you be asleep?_ Saphira asked, hoping he wasn't going to ask her something personal.

_Probably should… but I just have to ask you something,_ he stated.

_Fire away,_ Saphira replied, yawning.

_Do you love me?_ The black dragon asked, his golden eyes full of worry.

Saphira sighed. _I'm sorry Naydow, but you know this is personal and I said I wouldn't give you an answer. You should know that I left Alagaësia and my potential mate to come with Eragon. So go to sleep!_ She said, the last bit forcefully.

Naydow quivered under her gaze and quickly lay down on the other side of the fire. Saphira looked up towards the sky and saw the stars looking down on her.

She felt a slight nudge to her mind and recognised it as Umaroth.

_Yes, Umaroth-Elda?_ Saphira said politely.

_We know you are depressed from losing Fírnen. _He said bluntly.

_Yes I am, but is that such a problem?_ Saphira said in an agitated way.

_YES IT IS! You may not realise it but in this depression it is slowly making you have less chance of producing offspring. In another moth and you will have no chance at all! The descent has only just started and you need to __**stop**__!_ The Eldunarí shouted in her mind, sending memories of female dragons committing suicide after learning what their depression had done.

This knocked some sense into Saphira. _But what am I to do? I don't love Naydow and I don't have Fírnen. I don't want to wait for any of the eggs to hatch! I can't change this if I try my hardest, _she wailed.

Umaroth stayed quiet for a while, obviously in a heated discussion with the other Eldunarí. Then finally he said '_This will work out, you shouldn't worry like a nestling. Now sleep little one.'_

_Thank you for your support, _said Saphira sleepily. It was nearly midnight as she fell asleep.

Eragon woke up early and felt Saphira's tiredness through their mental link.

_Geez, she must've been up late,_ Eragon thought. He started packing away things to help their departure be quicker.

The elves weirdly all woke up within 5 minutes of each other and used magic to pack stuff away. When only a couple of boxes were left, Tamal and the dragons woke up.

_Time for exploring! We can go hunting along the way with our riders,_ Saphira said to Naydow but projected to everyone.

_Yes, just let us have an hour on the boat!_ Eragon protested; wanting to make sure that the boat went on the right path in the intersection up ahead. The left way went back to the sea and the right went deeper towards the volcano. Luckily the volcano was like Farthen Dûr, so it was safe for people and dragons. Naydow and Saphira took off into the sky and sped ahead of the boat.

_Good, we have some peace,_ Eragon heard Umaroth whisper. He then acted like nothing happened and Umaroth entered Eragon's open mind. _We have an offer for you, for helping save our race._

Eragon immediately stumbled and sat down, unprepared for that. _Why would you reward me when you have many times already?_

_It is a reward, but you must hold our end of the bargain. It is a must. Now, you may have notice some "attractions" to Saphira. We were unaware of this happening, and we are sorry. _Umaroth said.

_Can you just tell me the offer?_ Eragon persisted.

Umaroth continued, _Ahh, yes sorry. We would like to know if you wanted to become a dragon. I know it sounds big, but if you don't your world will spiral down._

_No pressure, Eragon!_ Another Eldunarí added.

"Wow," Eragon whispered.

"What is it?" Blödhgarm asked.

"Oh, nothing, just having a chat to Umaroth," Eragon answered a little too quickly. Blödhgarm left with a suspicious glance back.

_You said we would have a deal… What is the other side?_ Eragon asked warily.

_You must please Saphira and bring her out of depression, _all the Eldunarí said at once, making Eragon's head spin. Umaroth just gave Eragon the memory of the conversation from the other night.

_What about Tamal? He still has to be trained!_ Eragon said.

_You didn't think we remembered him? _Umaroth laughed, _He will then be the head rider as you will transfer all of your lessons to him. He has the brain capacity as Naydow will help. _

_I will take your offer._ Eragon said and shut the link without another word. He already knew he couldn't tell Saphira no matter what!

During their flight, Eragon passed out from an unknown reason.

_Eragon?_ Saphira panicked.

She flew down and landed on the deck.

_What's wrong with Eragon?_ She shouted in everyone's minds as well as roaring. The Eldunarí's minds recoiled and everyone else covered their ears.

_This is the effects starting right?_ Valdr asked Umaroth.

_Yes, I believe and hope so,_ Umaroth replied.

⨀⨀ Dream world ⨀⨀

Eragon felt himself lose consciousness for some unknown reason. Then, his eyes returned although he could tell he was not in this actual picture. He was merely a spectator. There was Saphira, playing in a beautiful waterfall with a sky blue dragon.

_I don't remember seeing a sky-blue egg… maybe Saphira found a mate!_ Eragon thought. He then had the idea of entering their minds to see what they were talking about. He missed the male dragon's name but didn't mind

-_I had to tell you…that…that I love you!_ Saphira said to the dragon.

_I know, and I love you too!_ Eragon heard the other dragon say. That voice was faintly familiar…

⨀⨀ End Dream World ⨀⨀

After that weird dream, Eragon fell into a deep and undisturbed sleep. Little did he know that a change was starting…

_Saphira; give Eragon to Tamal and Tamal; put Eragon in his room. After this, no shall be allowed to see him and that is an order from all of the Eldunarí! _Umaroth said quickly. The Eldunarí were already all in his room, and there was a special spell Eragon made to let them see around his room. That way, they could monitor his transformation.

"Is it just me, or does Eragon have a weird light blue-ish rash that is getting bumpy?" Tamal asked, while hauling Eragon over his shoulder.

"Let me see," Blödhgarm said.

_NO, _an Eldunarí cut in, making a force field.

_Just continue, we know this … sickness Eragon is facing, _Valdr said quickly.

_I think the Eldunarí are hiding something, Blödhgarm_ said privately to Saphira, the other Elves and Tamal with Naydow.

In Eragon's room, Umaroth saw his skin lose all colours and then a dark blue starting to cover it, slowly getting lighter.

_This will use lots of our energy stores, but we will do it for Saphira and Eragon,_ Twin Eldunarya said at the same time.

That night Saphira had a dream of a mysterious sky blue dragon that she didn't remember in the morning.

_That's weird, I always remember my dreams, but this time I don't…_ she thought.

"_**That's because the others don't come true…"**_ a mysterious voice said in Saphira's mind. It sound like the wind was whispering it to her, so she brushed it off like nothing happened.

* * *

**Ohhh what's happening? Maybe you should be my first reviewer and maybe tell me how to improve? Please? *puppy eyes***

**Tanks heaps,**

**~iown~**


	3. Chapter 3 Transformation

**Hiya again! Thankyou for the 2 reviews (i know it sucks) and for the people who favourited and alerted!**

* * *

That's weird, I always remember my dreams, but this time I don't…_ she thought._

"**That's because the others don't come true…"**_ a mysterious voice said in Saphira's mind. It sound like the wind was whispering it to her, so she brushed it off like nothing happened._

**Chapter 3 – Transportation**

Life went on okay for the next week as Eragon was confined to his room. The Eldunarí monitored him every second and by the end of the week, Eragon was covered in Sky-blue scales and growing horns.

_He should be fully transformed in a matter of days,_ the current monitor said to Umaroth and Valdr.

_Good, he shall awake in a simple matter of hours, and then we must get him to the shore for safety,_ Valdr said to all of the Eldunarí.

**Saphira's POV**

It's quite annoying and slightly depressing that I know that I can't see my own rider for a week. I just hope the Eldunarí know what they're doing!

By now we are nearly at the end of the river, as we come up into the shadow of the mountain. There is a perfect resting place that would be used as a dragon-hold in the volcano. Maybe we should go back to Alagaësia and get some (or all of the) dwarves to build a palace?

_Hahaha,_ I think to myself of that last idea. _Wanna go hunting? _I ask Naydow.

_Yeeahh!_ He said, I could tell he was getting over me and becoming a really good friend.

**(Third person POV)**

_Now, can everyone just go off the boat for an hour or so?_ Umaroth asked everyone, explaining that they needed to get Eragon off the boat and no-one was allowed to see him. Little did they know, he was just waking up and Valdr was explaining everything that happened in the past week and that he was to leave the boat with 2 Eldunarya.

_You will be leaving with Umaroth and I,_ Valdr said, and Umaroth added in, _We can go in half an hour, everyone is leaving._

_Can't I just tell Saphira I'll be okay?_ Eragon asked, looking at himself in a bowl of water.

Valdr sighed in his head. _Go ahead, but that's all you'll say, _nothing_ else,_ he said sternly, staying in Eragon head to listen to the conversation.

Just as Saphira was about to take off the boat and go hunting with Naydow (under the Eldunarya's wishes) she felt a familiar touch to her mind.

_ERAGON MY LITTLE ONE! _She roared mentally.

_I-I j-just wanted you t-to know I am going to be okay…_ Eragon said in his weakest voice possible to fool Saphira. As he trailed off, he left her mind to make it look like he had lost consciousness.

_That was good, we just have to wait for her to leave,_ a random Eldunarí stated.

But, as always, Saphira being Saphira wanted to stay and help out to see her rider and his mysterious illness.

_Saphira, you must _leave_ now! _Umaroth ordered.

_No! I need to see if my rider is okay!_ She protested.

_If I heard correctly, Eragon said he would be okay to you, did he not?_ Valdr butted in.

_Ye-but-no I- ahh you got me!_ Saphira whined, getting ready to take off.

Eragon was sitting there inspecting himself and all his new body features while the small debate was held. When the coast was clear, Eragon picked up the two big Eldunarí and quickly departed the ship.

_Where am I to go?_ He asked Umaroth.

_A largish cave away from the ship,_ instructed Umaroth. When they found a decent sized cave, Eragon put the past dragons down at sat at the back of the cave with them.

_Now, Eragon we haven't much time,_ Valdr started, _very soon you will fall into a deep and slightly painful sleep. It should take about an hour before you wake up. This will be when your transformation is complete._

_Thank you for everything you have done for me,_ Eragon said sincerely. After about half an hour Eragon felt really woozy and fainted. This was the start of the big transformation. Another half an hour later the two Eldunarya contacted the others and let them know they may return to the ship.

"Okay, let's get this straight. I think the Eldunarí are up to something and it's _big_!" Blödhgarm said as soon as they all met up.

_I think so too, they wouldn't let even let me search Eragon's mind for answers! I can't see my rider and I can't find out what's wrong!_ Saphira said, still in an unhappy mood from being forced to leave the boat.

"Well what do we think is happening then?" Tamal asked, with Naydow nodding behind.

"I believe they could be trying to stall us because they could be danger ahead," one of the elves said.

_No, they would've told us then to warn us! _Naydow put in.

_Maybe we should just forget it? _Saphira asked. The others reluctantly agreed. That was when they were contacted by Valdr and told they may go back to the boat. It was about an hour away by a nice slow paced flight so the dragons let everyone board them. They flew slowly and everyone got a good sight of the island. It was still perfect, and they even had a stop off so the dragons could hunt their dinner from a big herd of deer. It was just after an hour when they got back to the boat, and they found all of the Eldunarí (including Umaroth and Valdr) still in Eragon's room. The only difference was that Eragon wasn't there.

When Eragon had woken up, he was a large sky-blue dragon.

*Umaroth and Valdr Flashback*

_I don't know the first thing about being a dragon, Eragon_ said.

_Here is everything you need to know,_ Umaroth said, sending memories along with Valdr.

_Also, do you mind if we teleport back to the boat? We have all of our energy because the other Eldunarí used lots of theirs and refused to let us use our own. That way you can also get used to having these instincts along with our memories. _Valdr explained, getting ready to use his magic.

_Okay, bye!_ Eragon said, and gave out a small happy roar.

*End flashback*

_Where's Eragon? _Saphira asked/roared to everyone.

At that moment, a sky-blue dragon emerged from the bushes along the river…

* * *

**Also, if you have any ideas for chapters or new charries or _any_ idea that could help me, just review or send a PM! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Training

**Ahaaa, sorry everyone about the huge delay! I was in the last week on school before holidays, and they gave us a bunch of projects due on the last day! *glares at teachers***

**Anyways, I should be getting at least 3 chapters up in the next 2 weeks, before school starts again. I might even consider having a second fanfic for everyone!**

* * *

Where's Eragon?_ Saphira asked/roared to everyone._

_At that moment, a sky-blue dragon emerged from the bushes along the river…_

**Chapter 4 – Training**

As soon as the sky-blue dragon saw Saphira, its face lit up. Saphira however, was scared for her rider and a random dragon had just popped up.

_Who are you?_ She hissed into the dragon's open mind.

_Have a look for yourself,_ the dragon replied, sounding just like Eragon. As Saphira searched through all the memories, a realisation hit her, but it was the wrong one.

_GET AWAY FROM ME! _She roared, _you killed him and took all of his memories…_

Then, Saphira lunged at the dragon, taking his breath away and pinning him down.

_Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now!_ She said menacingly.

_Because I'm your rider! It's Eragon! You saw the memories… the Eldunarya turned me into a dragon to make you happy, can't you see how clumsy I am?_ 'Eragon' said.

Saphira had to admit he had a good point, but she needed absolute proof of one thing that no one could get from Eragon's mind.

_Who was my first crush?_ She asked. Any normal person would think Glaedr or Thorn maybe.

But Eragon knew in the deepest pits of his heart. He then whispered to Saphira,_ I can't believe you don't believe me._

As the answer sunk in, Saphira suddenly realised she had found her rider!

_ERAGON!_ She roared with joy and jumped off him, nuzzling him on the cheek. Everyone on the boat gave Saphira a crazy look.

"How can that be Eragon? She's lost her mind!" One elf said.

_It's true, that _is _Eragon,_ Umaroth told the boat.

_Let's go hunting! Or maybe we could play in the air!_ Saphira said, reminding Eragon she was technically only 3 years old.

_Saphira, I'm sorry I can't do those things,_ Eragon said.

Immediately Saphira's tail drooped.

_Why?_ She whined.

_Because I have been a dragon for 3 hours and you expect me to know how to hunt and fly? I might have the instinct but I haven't a clue how to use them!_ He gushed.

Saphira stopped and took a good look at him. He looked tired, the sky-blue scales were dull and his wings were all dirty and had scratches all over them.

_Little one how could I not realise!_ She whispered and then started licking his 'wounds'.

_Okay Saphira, two things. Number one; I can't fold my wings, I can't even feel them. Number two; I'm not little anymore, I should start calling you little one!_ Eragon teased, trying his best to run away on his new legs but with no success.

Saphira pounced on Eragon, pinning him down.

_You've had it! _she roared playfully, nipping him on the neck.

After the dragons had settled on the boat and Eragon had learned how to glide to _get_ the boat (as well as how to fold his wings), Tamal approached cautiously.

"E-Eragon?" he asked unsurely.

The Sky-Blue dragon swung his head towards the small boy. _Yes?_ He inquired.

This time Tamal spoke privately in Eragon's mind, _Can we speak in private? I have a couple of things to ask._

Eragon got up and told Saphira he would be back soon, then indicated Tamal to get on. He went to the edge of the large boat and glided unsteadily to the shore and quickly landed before Tamal was hurt.

_Thanks,_ Tamal said quietly, sitting on a boulder.

_So you wanted to talk? Fire away._

_Okay, well I'll talk about the one I think is more important… Now that you're a dragon… what will become of me?_

_Ahh, now that is simple. While I am learning the skills of being a dragon, you shall be learning the skills of dragon rider. I have a schedule all here in my mind, and I will give it to you later to write down. It consists of everything I learnt, including battle training with elves. Now, what is your other question?_ Eragon said, slowly and with a wise voice.

_Oh yeah, about that…_Tamal trailed off, blocking Naydow from his mind and staying silent too.

Eragon noted his uneasiness. _If it makes you feel better, the conversation from here on will be just between you and I._

_Oh…thanks Eragon, _Tamal said, _Naydow is unhappy. He thinks Saphira is rightfully his mate, and… he thinks you are stealing her…_

Eragon just sat there, shocked.

_I think this matter is too important to miss, I need you to inform Saphira,_ Eragon stated five minutes later, calling Saphira in the process.

_WHAT?_ Saphira screamed, rage in her eyes. _NO ONE CAN _CLAIM_ ME!_

"Oh no, Naydow is coming! I must go, please, he'll kill me otherwise!" Tamal told Eragon, who was trying to calm Saphira.

_It's okay, we'll take it from here,_ Eragon replied confidently.

Tamal ran into the forest, heading towards the boat. Only a short while after, Naydow landed in the clearing, glaring at Eragon in the process.

_What's up, Saph?_ He asked casually.

She turned, the rage still growing in her piercing blue eyes. _YOU. Don't call me Saph, and you know what's up!_

She roared at the smaller dragon, aiming a blow to his wing to show who was wrong. Naydow tried to dodge it, realising what was up, and failed miserably.

The sapphire dragon's claw hit the wing, bruising it enough so he has trouble flying.

_I can't trust you anymore,_ she spat and hissed, _so leave my sight until you know I will not take you as a mate and would rather not have one at all!_

To add to the process, Eragon growled, privately telling Naydow that he should heed her words, and if he was lucky they might become friends again. Naydow scrambled away, clearly scared as fear mingled with his scent.

As soon as he was far enough away, Saphira broke down into tears.

_I'm just so confused,_ she whimpered.

_Shh, shh, it will be okay. How about we head back to the boat and I'll give Tamal his training, then we can practise mine?_ Eragon suggested, his gentle voice making Saphira cave in.

_Yes, okay,_ she sniffed.

_Now, angle yourself forwards, and there you have it! To slow down, just lean back and use your wings as walls, _Saphira instructed. Eragon was getting the hang of flying, and he also had tried hunting.

_It seems my instincts know what to do, and so now you are just awakening them!_ Eragon said happily.

_Maybe we should go back?_ Eragon asked, eyeing the dark sky. It was midday, but storm clouds covered the horizon. Before they knew it, the clouds were directly above them.

_You are correct, let's go! _Saphira said, turning around. The landscape in front of them was hazy, which Eragon thought was weird, considering they were surrounded by mountains. He brushed it off, and moments later wished he hadn't, since it turns out there was a giant wind storm there.

_ERAGON!_ Saphira's fading roar pierced his heart. Saphira was hurt. As he locked his wings and landed very ungracefully, obtaining a few scratches against his hard scales, even a few scales were pulled out, Eragon saw Saphira.

She was lying motionless on the ground, with a pool of blood mixed with rain around her. Obviously, the beautiful dragoness had been flung into a flat rock.

And what was worse, she wasn't breathing. Eragon felt his heart break in his chest.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN! Sorry, couldn't help cutting it off there.**

**R+R please, it helps a lot.**


End file.
